


Don't Leave Me

by imcocklestrash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comic-Con, Cute, Dom Jensen, Dom Misha, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misha crashing Jensen's Panel, My First Fanfic, Rating May Change, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Sub Jensen, Sub Misha, Tags May Change, panels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcocklestrash/pseuds/imcocklestrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Alexandria Gilbert walks into the wrong  bathroom in the local coffee shop and sees something that she shouldn't have seen, her entire life changes. In the span of 3 months, she goes from a new paramedic to a lead character on Supernatural.  Crazy fans, big buff body guards, the panels, everything. Though she acts like she doesn't know about what's going on with Jensen and Misha, she hasn't forgotten. And what really throws her off? They're both flirting with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Authors note: This is my first story. I'm open to constructive criticism, as always, not hate. All hate will be reported.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know Jensen, I don't know Jared, I don't know Misha, and I don't know any other celebrity mentioned in this. The fictional characters in this are mine. In no way am I saying I own them or the show/am affiliated with them/the show in any way, shape, and/or form. The rating is subject to change.

Chapter 1

 

"Alex, get over here!"

I turn around to face David, who's hanging onto the ambulance from the drivers side handle. I walk back over with a smirk on my face, fully ready to tell him our boss is behind him.

She's only told him not to play around on the bus several times, she'd be pissed.

As I open my mouth, he throws his bottle of water at me. "Go get me some coffee."

"Why do I need the water though?"

"Because I don't want it."

"Ah."

I turn back to the coffee shop and begin to walk through the door when David calls me over again. That asshole, he does this all the time.

"God damn it David, what do you want?"

"Hazelnut with 3 sugars and 3 small cups of creamer, thanks for asking."

I roll my eyes and walk through the doors, ignoring his further catcalls and sexual comments. I love David, don't get me wrong. He's a great friend, and I suppose a great fuckbuddy on occasion, but he gets so annoying. As I enter the coffee shop, I hear the silent mummer of the customers, the scent of black coffee filling my nose.

My mind flashes back to our last call. He flat-lined in the hospital. A teen was killed by a drunk driver, he had a coffee in his hand and it spilled all over him during the crash. Memories flood my mind-- I stayed behind to help the nurses attempt to stabilize him, but he was already too far gone. He was one of my brother's friends--Jacob was his name-- I wonder if Cody knows yet. He was a good kid, he didn't deserve to die. Not like that. Scenarios of that being Cody on that metal slab floods my mind.

Ouch.

That's the thing I hate about being a paramedic. You call the shots in the back of an ambulance, you have a team of other paramedics and EMT's are following your orders. And you can't help but think that you could have done something to keep this from happening.

Reminding yourself that you did everything you were trained to do and there was nothing you could have done to prevent this isn't nearly as easy as some may think it is.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

I snap back to reality, realizing that I was standing at the front register. The lady glances at my uniform, panic written all over her face.

It wasn't your son who just died.

She isn't much taller than I am-- an inch, maybe-- with brown eyes to compete against my green. Hazel, really. Everything thinks Hazel is that funky looking brown color, but that's not true. That's amber, "Hazel" refers to a mixture of colors. My eyes are dark blue around the rims of my iris, a bright sea green inside the blue, and amber surrounding the outsides of my pupils.

My 5'2" frame is similar to hers.

I've always been comfortable with my body. Flat waist, curvy hips, a big butt and a large chest?

That's the only thing David likes about me. He tells me all the time I have "the perfect body", nothing's too small and nothing's too big.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry. Uh, can I have two hazelnut coffees?"

Smiling, she writes down my order and glances out of the window directly behind me, smirking. "Hey," she says, "is that your partner?"

Chuckling softly, I reply. "Yeah, what's he doing now? Do I even want to look?"

He's winking at us, most likely. "Does he mean anything to you?"

"You can have him."

She writes down something on the pad she has in her hand as she goes to pour one of the many pots of coffee into two Styrofoam cups. Balancing the two coffees and the pad with the pen hooked to it, she sets the cups on the counter in front of me and tears out the paper, sliding it to me.

"Hey, give this to him, will ya? This one will be on the house if you do."

I belt out a laugh, thoroughly entertained. I'm 24 years old, David's 32. She doesn't look older than 18. He thinks I'm too young, not that that's ever stopped him. He's have a heart attack with her, he's almost twice as old as she is.

But do I feel like paying for coffee?

No.

"Yeah, sure. I'll give it to him," I assured her, taking the cups and the paper in my hands. Remembering I still have the bottle of water in my side pouch, I set a cup down to pull the bottle out. "Hey, take care of this for me, will ya? He's too damn lazy to bring it in himself."

She takes the bottle and gives me a small smile, walking off to tend to the next customer. I grab the cup and walk out of the door, glaring at David.

"David, what were you doing? Honestly, can you not keep your twig in your pants?"

"Excuse me, but you of all people should know it's more of a trunk than a twig."

I hand him his coffee and the paper, fully aware of the fact I didn't get the sugar or creamer. "Here, asshole, the chick who got us the coffee gave me her number to give to you."

Smirking, he gets into the bus and shuts the drivers side door as I walk around to the passengers side. When I get in, he's full on smiling in triumph.

"Wipe that smile off your face you ugly bastard."

He glances over at me. "That's not what you said last weekend, Alex, remember? Or do you need a reminder?"

I don't reply. Instead, I just turn my head to look out of the window.

"Oh, so you do?"

"David, stop, please--"

"You and I had quite the night baby-girl!"

"David--"

"Yeah, you said that a lot--"

"Shut the fuck up and drink your fucking coffee," I snap at him. I hate it when he brings it up, and he knows it.

He chuckles and takes a sip. He screws his face up and spits the coffee onto the floorboard.

Disgusting.

"Alex, what did you do to my coffee!"

I smirk and glance over at him.

"Nothing."

He rolls his eyes and shoves the cup back into my hand. "Go put my sugar and creamer in it."

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Please?"

"That's better."

I get out of the bus with our cups and head back into the small coffee shop. I walk through the door and head straight to the stand where they have the sugars and creamers. I pour the sugar into his coffee and add the creamer, deciding I won't mess with him anymore. I add sugar and creamer to my coffee, and begin to head out when I think about the fact that I have no idea when we'll have a few minutes of down time again, which means I have no idea when I'll be able to go pee again.

I turn back around and walk through the shop into the restroom area, not paying attention to which bathroom I entered. Usually the women's restroom is on the left and the men's is on the right, I never bother to look at witch restroom I'm going into anymore.

When I walk in, I'm met with two people I would have never thought I'd get to meet.

Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins.

They're leaned against the small bathroom sink, Jensen's body covering Misha's, lip-locked.

It's not like it was rushed or anything, it was slow and sweet. Like they've been waiting all day to do this. Their lips move together, perfectly synced. Misha runs his hands through Jensen's light brown hair while Jensen runs his hands along Misha's hips, tracing the outline of Misha's hipbone with his thumb.

I stand there gaping for a moment, not sure what to make of it, not sure what to do, but I decide that I should leave. It's not right to invade on their privacy like that.

Too bad I didn't move quick enough.

Jensen pulls away first and sees me in the reflection of the mirror, and raises his eyebrow in a daring tone.

He didn't get the chance to get a good look at my face, I left far too quickly.

Turning back around, I run out of the coffee shop and back to the bus. I don't say anything else until I get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets an email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is moving really slow, and I'm really sorry. But we'll be seeing Jared next chapter, and everyone in Ch. 4. So just please bear with me.  
> This IS my first fanfic, so please read and review! Also, all mistakes are mine. I'm sorry. I've proofread but even that doesn't always get all of the errors.

I get home at roughly 11 that night after I had pulled yet another 17 hour day. 

Thank God I have tomorrow off.

The first thing I do is untuck my shirt and take my shoes off, sliding them under the table that the lamp sits on. I see my dog sleeping on the couch.

For a husky, she sure is lazy.

I smile at her and go into the kitchen, noticing her food bowl is empty. Reaching into the pantry, I pull her food out and fill her bowl again.

I put her food up and walk through the kitchen, through the living room and into my room, where I undress and turn the shower on, like I do every night. After 2 minutes, the water should be warmed up. But I scrub my face and look into the mirror, exhausted. I notice my toothbrush in the sink.

The sink.

Memories of earlier today flood back into my mind. I thought I was going to die right then and there.

How ironic, the paramedic needing medical assistance.

I walk back into my room and grab my phone, thankful for the fact that I have a shock-proof, water-proof case. It comes in handy in the shower.

When I get into the shower, I've already opened twitter up. I see that Misha's already posted something on twitter.

@mishacollins: Had a great day with @jensenackles, other than the fact that he hit his head on the sink in the coffee shop.

"Yeah, he sure did", I thought to myself. "If your lips are the sink and his lips is his head."

I put some shampoo in my hair and check my email, seeing yet another message from my brother. He's the producer of Unbroken, which is basically the spin-off of Supernatural. I played in a few episodes and the fans want me back, but what no one seems to understand is the fact that I honestly don't have time. Today is a prime example of that fact.

Scrolling through my emails, I come across one that is labeled "Urgent-- please open." I open it, curious as to what is so urgent. I see who it's from and my heart stops.

" Dear Ms. Gilbert,

My name is Eric Kripke, producer of the CW's TV show Supernatural. I'm emailing you regarding a role that is currently open. We're looking for a new female character-- a lead character-- to play Sam's love interest and Bobby Singer's long lost daughter. Jessica. After carefully reviewing potential actresses, your name stood out. I am, indeed, familiar with your work, and I've love to have you here on the set. 

I look forward to hearing back from you.

Thank you,

Eric Kripke."

I read the email no less than 5 times in an attempt to wrap my mind around the fact that he's honestly looking for a new lead character and "my name stood out". I guess I have time to do this. I rinse the shampoo out of my hair after tossing my phone on the small counter next to my shower, wash my body, condition my hair and wash my face. When I rinse everything off, I shut the water off, silently cursing the stupid ass knob that always gets stuck. After fiddling with it for a few seconds, I finally get the water off. I reach above my head to pull the towels that hang on the shower rail off. I wind my hair up in one, and wrap the other one around my body.

When I get out, I take my phone with me, drying off any excess water that was left behind from the shower as I'm walking back into my room. I lie down on my bed, not quite ready to dry off yet. Reading his email one more time, I hit the reply button.

"Mr. Kripke, 

Thank you for taking interest in me. Is there any way we could meet up for lunch to talk about this in person?

Alex Gilbert"

I take the wound up towel out of my long hair, reminding myself for the 1,000th time that I need to get it trimmed. My hair isn't quite black, it's dark brown. Like dark chocolate. I grab the brush that sits on my bedside table and brush my hair out, not feeling like getting up and blow drying it tonight. 

I suddenly realize exactly how exhausted I am.

I take the towel wrapped around my body off, already dry from the time I've been out. I throw on a clean pair of underwear and a long T-shirt, then walk into the bathroom to hang my towels back up. The soft padding my feet against the tile of the bathroom quickly turns silent as I walk back into and through my bedroom, entering the living room.

"Hershey. Get up."

Lazy ass. 

"Hershey!"

Still no response. 

I go into the kitchen and unload the dishwasher, making as much noise as I can, hoping that I'll wake her up. I quickly finish up, thankful that I live alone and I have no one else to clean up after.

I look over to Hershey, who's still snoring.

I run over to her and jump on her, causing her to jump as well. She looks at me and huffs, like I haven't been trying to wake her up for the past 5 minutes.

"Get up lazy bones, You're too young to be sleeping all day."

The thing about Husky's is that they don't follow orders that well. If you tell them to stand, they'll lay down. 

Which is exactly what she did.

She's not even a year old yet, and she's not quite done growing, but she's still a pretty big dog. 80 pounds and, on her hind legs, is as tall as I am. 

I shove her off the couch.

She huffs again and gets up, looking at me the entire time. She's a pretty dog, really. She's mostly white with traces of black on her, mainly in the face. Her ice blue eyes and her intimidating size is enough to make anyone, including me on occasion, back down. Especially when she's mad like she is now. 

"Come on Hershey, lets go to bed. My bed is so much more comfortable than this couch."

I walk back to my room with her following right behind me. She immediately jumps up onto the king sized bed and get on her side.

I may or may not have gotten such a big bed so she could sleep with me and have her own side. But that's neither here nor there. 

I grab my phone off the comforter and lay down, getting under the sheets and making myself comfortable. I notice the notification light flashing on my phone. I turn it on to see what it is.

Another email.

Eric had replied almost right after I sent the email, as if I had just been sending him a text asking to catch up with him at lunch. As if he was waiting for my reply. 

I read the new email.

"Alexandria, 

Thank you for replying to my initial email. And yes, we can talk about this over lunch. Come down to Los Angeles, California and we'll meet up. Would that be alright? Or should I come down to Florida? 

I look forward to meeting you.

Eric Kripke"

Alexandria. God I hate that name. I'm going to have to remind him to call me Alex. Because let me tell you, I can't put up with someone who is always calling my Alexandria.

He wants me to come down to Cali, knowing that's a 12 hour flight from here. But hey, some people have a lot of money an a lot of time, right?

I remember that I still have vacation time left that I haven't used yet, so I quickly call my boss and leave a voicemail, explaining I'll be using that two weeks of paid vacation that I have left.

I check my bank account to make sure I have the money to afford plane tickets to get there and back home, thankful to see I have the money and a little left over. I'll be able to rent a small motel room for the time being, or at least while I'm there. I order the tickets online, exiting out of the window when I see the pop up thanking my for my purchase. 

I pull my email back up as I check my battery, seeing that I only have 5% left.

"Mr. Kripke, 

I will be in LA tomorrow, but I'll be coming in late. Can we meet on Thursday?

Alex Gilbert"

I hope he gets the hint this time to stop calling me Alexandria.

I plug my phone into the charger and put the phone on the bedside table, turning off the screen as it lights back up to let me know it's been plugged into a charging source.

I roll over to face Hershey and smile. She's lying on her back with her head facing me, all while being under the covers. It's as if she thinks she's human.

I don't think she know's she's a dog. i think the only thing she knows is the fact that I'm taller than she is, and I don't eat dog food. Other than that, I treat her like a human, so it wouldn't surprise me if she thought she was a human too.

That little shit, she's so cute. 

Then I roll back over and look at the clock I have hanging on the wall one more time. 12:45.

It's a cool little clock. It's like a mix between a traditional hang-on-the-wall clock and a digital clock. It gives the room a little bit of light, but not so much that I can't go back to sleep. 

I decide to stay on that side, content with the position that I've put myself in.I close my eyes, only to have them snap back open when my phone suddenly lights back up.

Really?

I grab it, seeing that it's a reply to my email.

"Alexandria,

I'm glad to hear you can make it so quickly. Thursday at 12 would be great if that's alright with you. We can meet in the Starbucks in uptown LA. If that's alright with you, I mean. If not, we can make other arrangements. There's plenty of other places to go to.

I'll see you there.

Eric Kripke"

If he calls me Alexandria one more god damn time. 

I sigh and turn my phone off all together. I have to be up by 6 to make sure I leave by 8, and I'm at the airport by 9. The plane takes off at 10, and I won't miss it.

And don't think I'm not taking the dog too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review!

I wake up to the radio on my phone blaring in my ear, some song that I don't even know fills the room. 

Fuckin' phone.

I roll over and turn the alarm off, stretching my arms and my legs out in the process. I'm thankful for the fact that I always set my alarm 15 minutes earlier than the time that I really need to be awake, so I can have time to wake up. Otherwise, I'll never get out of bed. I'll miss my flight and sleep until 2 in the afternoon.

I look a Hershey, who has gotten out from under the covers at this point. Now she's curled up into a ball, shivering, at the foot of the bed.

"You know, dummy, if you'd get back under the covers you wouldn't be so cold. How are you cold anyways? You're a husky! Your fur is MADE to withstand -20 degree temperatures! It's, like, 73 degrees in here. Chill."

I laugh at my horrible pun.

I roll out of bed, equally thankful for the fact that I can easily go off of 5 hours of sleep. After being called into work at all hours of the morning, noon, evening and night, you learn to go off of only a few hours of sleep.

Feeling refreshed, I walk into the kitchen and pull out my coffee maker out from the corner of the kitchen counter.

Although I can't look at counters and not be reminded of what I saw.

Maybe it wasn't them, maybe it was some other couple. But I would have sworn that I saw Jensen's face in the mirror.

He saw me. I hope he didn't get a good look at me.

The realization finally hits: If he saw me, and I start working on Supernatural, what's going to happen? 

I push those thoughts away and grab the coffee grounds from the cabinet above me, pulling the filters down too. Hershey comes padding in, her claws clicking against the tile.

I need to cut those before we leave.

"Sweetie, your claws are getting too long. You know what the means?"

She ignores me.

"It means it's time to cut them. Y'know, trim them a bit."

When she still shows no interest in me, I give up trying to talk to her and I start my coffee.

While my coffee brews, I grab a plastic bowl of cereal out from the pantry. You know, the ones that schools give out? Those. It's quick and easy. I open it and grab the milk out of the fridge, pouring some milk into my coco puffs. I eat it quickly and finish my coffee, putting milk and creamer into it. Glancing over at Hershey, I see that she's on the living room floor, and from what it looks like, she's playing tug-or-war with her tail.

Idiot.

I walk back into the room, pulling a suitcase out of the closet. I look around and think about what I'm going to take with me.

-Charger

-Phone

-Wallet

-Debit card

-Brush

-Toothbrush

-Toothpaste

-Mouthwash

-Sandals

-Tennis Shoes

-Sneakers

-Bras

-Underwear

-Jeans

-Shirts

-Socks

-Shorts

-Night clothes

-Shampoo

-Conditioner

-Body Wash

-Body Scrubber

I feel like I'm forgetting something. I look around my room again, trying to pinpoint what I'm missing.

The blanket. Hershey will never go to sleep otherwise.

I grab everything that I need, and try to figure out how the hell I'm going to do this. An ass ton of things to fit into one suitcase.

I glance at the clock, which reads 6:02. I have just under 2 hours left. I have more than enough time. I walk back over to my closet and I grab a draw string bad for all of my toiletries, stuffing them all in and tossing it onto my bed so I can begin to pack the rest of the things I need to pack.

I grab the suitcase off of the floor and toss it in front of me.

Ugh.

I leave the house at 7:50, to make sure Hershey and I get to the airport in plenty of time. I go to the front desk and tell them who I am, making sure they know know there will be an animal boarding as well. I hand over all of my luggage to be checked by security as I walk through the security monitors for my pat-down.

"The dog, please," one of the men says.

"What?"

"The dog," he repeats, frustration evident.

"What about her?"

"She needs to be checked."

I stare at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? Is that really necessary?"

"Do you have something to hide, ma'am?" he asks.

I roll my eyes and call Hershey over, allowing her to be checked.

Soon, we're on our way to board the plane.

I've never liked flying. Like, ever. It's always made me nervous. The fact that Hershey is right next to me makes this a little more bearable.

I can't say that the flight is the only reason I'm nervous, though.

It's been years since I've had an interview like this. I have no idea what to expect, or if he'll even show up. This could be Mike's way of saying "fuck you" to me not returning to his show.

Whatever.

It's a roughly 12 hour flight, so I grab my earphones and watch the beginning part of the in-flight movie. After the first 45 minutes, I turn it off and go to sleep.

I don't know what gave the lack of sleep I've been getting away, the bags under my eyes, despite feeling fine, or the fact that I slept for the entire flight. Either way, the overhead speaker blaring woke me up.

"We will be landing in LAX in 5 minutes. Please remain seated until we tell you it is alright to stand. Thank you for flying with us."

I look at Hershey, who is asleep.

"Excuse me ma'am?" I hear a voice say. I don't pay much attention, I just stroke Hershey's long fur.

"Ma'am," the voice says again, this time I feel a tap on my finger.

I turn around to see who is talking to me, only to be faced by an elderly woman. "Hi, can I help you?" I reply.

"I just wanted you to know that while you were asleep, your dog seeded to use the restroom. I took her, it's alright. Just so you know she's okay."

I smile at the lady, pleased with her kindness. "Thank you so much. I appreciate it, I really do. I didn't mean to sleep for as long as I did."

She chuckles and get all bounce from the tires hitting the pavement, slowing the plane down. Hershey wakes up.

The plane comes to a halt and I thank the lady one more time as we all file off the plane, taking our luggage and, in my case my dog with me.

I check into a motel not too far away from where we're supposed to be meeting, so it won't be that long of a drive. I look up taxi numbers, making a reservation of sorts for tomorrow at 11:30 to make sure I'm there on time. I drop everything onto the full sized bed, still tired from jet lag.

One would think I'd be wide awake.

Hershey explores the room, and I let her. I start unpacking, taking everything out of the bags and putting them in their appropriate areas. When I finish, I lie in bed and turn the TV on, channel surfing. It's after 10, so it's too late to call someone to talk. I check my phone, and I see that David texted me.

Not once, not twice, but 44 times.

The last one went through 12 minutes ago, so I decide to call him.

We spent at least 2 hours on the phone. I explained everything that happened to him, he told me what happened during the day, and just talked about tons of other stuff. We get off the phone at 1, maybe a little before.

I turn the TV off, lie back down and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The phone's ringing.

That's the first thing I hear, that fucking phone ringing. That annoying, loud ass phone with the ugly shrill ringing. "Mmm, 'Ello?" I say into the phone, attempting to rid my voice of sleep.

"Hello, Ms. Gilbert?"

"This is her."

"Hello, this is your 9 o'clock wake up call." the person on the other end says.

I chuckle, I didn't even know I set up a welcome call. I much have been so wiped that I didn't remember it.

"Thank you, sir." I reply kindly.

The line goes dead.

"Well fuck you too," I say under my breath.

I see Hershey looking around the motel, looking for food I presume.

Shit. I forgot to bring food.

I get up and get dressed, skipping the shower for now. I'll do that when I get back. We need food.

I hail a taxi, glad there was someone driving by when I came out. They pull over and I get in, telling them to take me to the nearest store. I felt to check and make sure that I had my wallet, which I did. I sigh a sigh of relief. It's 9:19, and I need to be leaving the motel by 11:30. I have time.

We get to the store and I give the taxi driver the amount due. I walk in, checking my mental note of groceries.

Dog food for sure. That's not a questionable purchase. Bottled water would be nice too. Get a bunch of $2 frozen meals to last me. That's all I need for the time being.

I pick everything up and leave, making it back by 10. After putting everything up, I grab a quick shower, get dressed, blow-dry my hair, put on deodorant and perfume, completely skipping the makeup. I don't like makeup, not really anyways. It's pretty rare I ever wear it. and today's' not gonna be one of those days.

By the time I finish, it's 11:15. Almost as soon as I turn my screen back off, someone is calling.

"Hello?" I answer, not sure who it is.

"Hello, I'm looking for Alexandria Gilbert?" says the man on the other end.

"This is her." Alexandria.

"Hi! This is Eric Kripke. Nice to finally talk to you? Are we still on for 12?"

"Yeah," I reply, "I'm actually just about done getting ready. I just have to feed my dog and do a few more things and I'll be on my way."

"Great! Hey, I wanted to know if you'd mind me bringing someone along?"

What? "Sure! Yeah you can bring someone along, I mean," I tell him.

"Great! I'll see you at 12!"

"Alright," I reply as I hang up. I have 10 more minutes. I go and brush my teeth and feed Hershey, making sure to give her both lots of food and soup too.

Too bad I didn't think to get a bowl for her food. I just let her eat from the bag and, after it's heated up, drink from the can.

Since my face looked dry and flaky from my face wash, I put some moisturizer on. As I'm putting it away, I hear a honk.

I glance at the bedside clock, which reads 11:30.

"I gotta go, Hershey!" I yell over my shoulder as I leave and go to the coffee shop.

I get there at 11:50, so I'm only 10 minutes early. I walk in and grab my coffee and do a once over, making sure they're not already here. I sit down in a window booth as I pull out my phone and open Instagram. I scroll through my feed, people liking my pictures. I'm not as famous as Misha, Jensen or Jared, but I have a few followers as well. 87k, actually.

I zone out until someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to see Eric Kripke and Jared Padalecki. Keeping my cool, I stand up and smile politely, sticking my hand out to Eric first and then to Jared. Jared is the first one to speak. "Hey! I'm Jared, I've heard a lot about you! You're Alexandria I assume?"

"Alex, please," I tell him.

"Alex! I'm sorry."

I smile and look over to Eric. "Nice to meet you, sir," I tell him.

"Eric, call me Eric."

I laugh softly. "Alright." I turn around and sit back down, the two men following suit.

We talk for about 45 minutes, maybe an hour. Eric is alright, I guess, but I'm finding it much easier to talk to Jared. He's really funny, and just really sweet.

Eric stands up and tells us he has to be at a meeting, and that Jared knows what to do from there.

The fact that it sounded like they were planning on murdering me is irrelevant.

"Don't look so nervous, Alex, I'm not going to hurt you," he says while laughing, as if he could read my mind. I laugh along, and push my cup to the side.

"Alright. Well, what are you going to do then?"

"Well," he started, taking a deep breath. "The whole reason I came along is because Eric wanted to see how we interacted with each other. Since, you know, you'd be playing my character's love interest. He told me that if I don't like you, I can leave with him and if I do, then I can stay here with you and walk you through everything. So, do you still have your agent?"

I sit there taking everything in, until I realize that he asked me a question. "Oh! yeah! Uh, no. I mean, no I don't have my agent anymore. It's been so long since I've needed him, I'd need a new one if I were to take this offer."

"Well, will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Take the offer."

I sit there for a second, thinking about my answer carefully. Should I?

"Yes."

What?

"Good! Alright. Well, I'll set you up with a new agent-- you and Misha will probably end up sharing an agent. Tom isn't all that busy, he just manages Misha at the moment." Jared pulls out a reasonably thick stack of paperwork. "I'll need you to take this and sign it, so I can turn it in and have it processed. We could meet up again tomorrow and you give it back to me, I could turn it in tomorrow night, and you could start on set by next week?"

I sit there dumbly. I couldn't believe everything that I was hearing. I not only made a life-changing decision in 3 seconds, but I'm currently reaching out and taking the packet from his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is just a lot to take in."

"Hey, about I take you back to the hotel we're staying at and you can meet the guys?"

I think about the coffee shop hotel back in Florida.

What were they doing in Florida?

Pushing those away, I smile and get up, accepting his request.

The hotel is huge. And beautiful--that's putting it lightly. He checks back in and he go to the top floor. Pressing the number 21, we go up. On the way there, he talks more about his kids and his wife.

"Jensen, Misha, come here!"

The two men come out into the main living area, Jensen following Misha, stopping when they see me.

"This is Alexandria-- Alex-- Gilbert, she's going to be playing Jessica."

Jensen walks forward first, sticking his hand out. "Hi, I'm Jensen. Nice to meet you," he says with a warm smile. Jensen walks up next and envelopes me into a warm hug.

That's Misha for you.

"I've heard so much about you, I'm glad I'm finally getting to meet you!" he says once he pulls away. He smells like watermelon and cinnamon, and he is pouring heat.

"It's nice to meet you both too! I've admired all of you since season 1," I admit with a bashful smile.

They chuckle and lead me to the couch. We all sit down, Jared going to get us a beer.

Thankfully, Jensen doesn't act like he saw me yesterday.

They start telling stories that I've heard a thousand times, but it's so funny I let them tell me.

"I remember my wife and I," Misha starts with a hint of distaste in his voice, "before I got wealthy, we were flying on a plane to go and visit her parents. And I had something to eat earlier that day, and it gave me gas. Like, really bad gas. So, I had to fart, right? I let one go. And Boy, let me tell you. It surprised the hell out of me when it stunk so bad. As a matter of fact, it was SO bad, the guy behind me passed out! It happened again, and I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life. And believe me, I've done a lot of stupid shit."

I noticed that Misha is a lot more talkative, but I brush that off as normal. Jensen talks too, he jokes and flirts a little, but not anywhere near as Misha is. But, like I said, that's just how he is.

Soon I realized that it was getting late and Hershey probably needed to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, guys? I've had a great time, but I need to go. My dog probably needs to go to the bathroom, and she's hungry too, no doubt."

"I'll take you," Jensen blurts out. We all turn to him. \

"Well, Jared is about to go back home to his wife and kids, and I'm the only other one with a car. Misha needs to get to bed, he didn't sleep last night." Misha sends him a dramatic wink. Jensen, however, chooses to ignore it. "So, like I said," he continued, "I'll take you home. So you don't have to call a cab, I mean."

I smile at him and get up, accepting his offer.

"Hey, Alex?" Jared calls out.

"Yeah?"

"Warner's Bros is paying for this, y'know. I could pull a few strings, get you your own place here while we're here. So you don't have to go back and forth until next week."

I gawk at him, amazed by his generosity. I knew he was kind, but this is unbelievable.

"Would you mind?" I ask him.

He smiles and picks his keys up off of the table.

"I'll call them on the way home, talk to them. It should work out, I can't see them denying this, especially after the deal has already been made that you'll be a new lead character."

"Alright. Good night Jared!"I yell after him as he walks out of the door.

"Goodnight, Alex!" He calls back.

"Alright, I'm gonna take her back to where she's staying, man. Go to bed," Jensen tells Misha, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

That kiss didn't seem too friendly, I thought to myself.

"Alright, Mother," Misha replies.

Jensen looks over at me. "You ready?"

I smile.


End file.
